How About Me Sunbae?
by Kim Junghee
Summary: [[CHAP 1 UP]]Jimin dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya menyukai sunbae dingin penyendiri itu. Apa perasaannya akan tersampaikan?" Yaoi!YoonMin!VMin!HopeMin!KookMin!Uke Jimin!DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**"How about me sunbae?"**

.

.

"Jimin dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya menyukai sunbae dingin penyendiri itu. Apa perasaanya bisa tersampaikan?"

Warning!

YAOI!MATURE!DLDR!maybe chaptered!

This is YoonMin & VMin

Not

MinYoon

.

Happy reading

…

…

* * *

Park Jimin Namja 17 tahun, pewaris Hyun company. Pemiliki eyesmile dan wajah tampan yang manis secara bersamaan.

Semua orang menyukainnya karena keramahannya. Ia seorang sekertaris osis yang rajin dan juga ketua klub dance sekolah. Banyak yeoja yang berteriak saat Namja itu mulai munjukan gerakan-gerakan dancenya. Park Jimin yang sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"J-jimin Oppa aku menyukaimu.." yeoja manis itu tampak gelisah, ia meremas ujung rok hitam yang di kenakannya. Jimin melihat yeoja itu dengan ekspresi datar.

Angin berhembus pelan. Mereka berada di halaman sekolah yang sepi.

"Aku tak bisa."

Yeoja itu langsung menatap Jimin tak percaya. Siapa yang tak mengenal Momo, yeoja berdarah jepang. Yeoja paling populer di sekolah. Setiap Namja mengemis demi mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi sekarang dia harus malu karena menyatakan cinta duluan dan akhirnya ditolak?

"Ta-tapi kenapa Oppa? Apa aku kurang cantik?atau kau sudah punya orang lain?" Jimin mendekatakan wajahnya dengan Naeun. Yeoja itu gugup lantas mundur kebelakang secara perlahan.

"Ahng..." Yeoja itu melenguh. Jimin meremas dada berisi Momo. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya, ia pikir Si ketua klub dance akan melakukan lebih.

"Karena aku tak menyukai ini, asal kau tau saja." Jimin berbicara tepat di depan wajah yeoja cantik itu. Matanya melebar, Momo menatap mata gelap Jimin. Ia tak percaya orang yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah Park Jimin sunbaenya yang baik hati. Mereka seperti 2 orang yang berbeda.

"Kau murahan Momo-ssi, kau pikir aku akan menyukaimu begitu?" Ia mencengkram dagu yeoja itu.

"Semua tidak berjalan atas kehendakmu." Jimin melepaskannya begitu saja. Meninggalkan Momo yang menangis tak terima.

Begitulah seorang Jimin, ia seperti seseorang yang memiliki 2 kepribadian yang berbeda.

Park Jimin si sekertaris osis yang ramah dan Jimin Namja dingin yang tak bisa tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Aahhh.. " Ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, saat kejantanan milik Namja di belakangnya terus menubruk lubangnya tanpa ampun.

"Sshh.. jalang, kau masih saja sempit.. "

 _Plakk! Plakk!_

"Ahk!" Ia memekik nyeri kala bokongnya juga di pukul untuk kesekian kalinya. Katakan ia masokis karena ia menyukai setiap perlakuan kasar yang Namja bersurai jingga itu lakukan pada dirinya.

"Anghh.. terushhh.. therehhh.. "

Si dominan tersenyum. Lalu membalikkan tubuh setengah telanjang itu agar menghadapnya. Ia menghisap nipple tegang sang submissive.

"Ahk!" Ia menggigit tonjolan itu keras. Rambutnya di tarik kedepan lalu sang dominan meraup bibirnya kasar.

"Eunghhmm.." anyir darah mulai terasa di sela ciuman mereka.

"A-akuhh akan sampai.. " mendengarnya, Namja bersurai jingga itu mempercepat gerakannya.

"Bersama Jimin.."

Setelahnya terdengar suara desahan keras penuh dosa dari Bibir Namja mungil itu.

"Kau yang terbaik Jimin.."

Namja itu Jimin, ia sedang mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan, setelah klimaks keduanya. Namja bersurai jingga atau Taehyung mengelap keringat di pelipis Jimin. Lalu menjilat bibir tebal yang mengeluarkan darah itu.

"Hah.. hhh.. Taehh" ia menarik tangan Taehyung.

"Apa humm? Kau mau lagi?" Seakan paham apa yang diinginkan Namja mungil itu, Taehyung kembali membuka resleting celananya. Selanjutnya Taehyung kembali membuat Jimin merasakan surga dunia saat dirinya dibuat tenggelam dalam kenikmatan.

…

…

Taehyung berandal nomer satu di Hyorim High School sekaligus si peringkat dua tingkat nasional dalam olimpiade sains tahun ini.

Jimin dan Taehyung sering melakukan hal semacam ini di sekolah. Katakan mereka teman, sahabat malah. Taehyung mengenal Jimin sedari sekolah dasar. Pertemuan mereka sederhana seperti drama-drama kebanyakan si kaya yang berbaik hati mau berteman dengan si miskin. Lalu hubungan mereka terus terjalin sampai sekarang sebagai 'sahabat'. Friend whit benefit.

Tidak ada yang tau tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

"Jadi ada apa?" Taehyung membantu Jimin memakai baju seragam nya.

"Kau tau Momo, dia menyatakan cinta padaku tadi pagi"Taehyung bertepuk tangan.

"Wah, hebat apa kau menerimanya?" Yang lebih pendek memutar bola matanya malas.

"Heh.. sejak kapan aku menyukai yeoja-yeoja seperti itu?" Ungkapannya membuat si Namja berkulit tan disana tertawa. Jimin mendelik ke arah Taehyung.

"Ke-kenapa kau malah tertawa! Ga lucu tau" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihatnya gemas Taehyung mencium belahan tipis sewarna peach itu lagi.

"Euhmm" Jimin meremas rambut belakang Taehyung, menekan tengkuknya agar lebih dalam menciumnya.

Taehyung melepaskan pangutannya. Menciptakan benang saliva tipis diantara bibir mereka.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kebawah.."

…

…

"..min.. Jimin hoi!" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah yang lebih pendek. Jimin melepaskan rangkulan di pundaknya.

"Aiish! Kau ini Apa-apaan sih!"

Taehyung berdecak malas, Jimin selalu begini setiap mereka melewati lapangan basket indoor. Keadaan sekolah sudah sepi karena ini memang jam pelajaran sudah habis, hanya tinggal beberapa murid yang masih berada di sekolah.

Salah satunya Namja pucat yang sedang memdribble bola basket itu.

Mata Jimin tak pernah lepas darinya. Bagaimana caranya melihat Namja itu penuh binar di matanya, membuat Taehyung merasa di lupakan oleh sahabatnya itu... cemburu mungkin?

"Kau masih saja menyukainya" mendengarnya Jimin langsung menatap blank kearah Taehyung.

"Huh?"

Namja bersurai jingga itu menghela napas sejenak.

"Tidak tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang" Taehyung kembali merangkul Namja mungil itu.

Kali ini tuan muda Park itu menurutnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Meskipun hatinya belum rela untuk berhenti melihat kearah sunbaenya itu.

"Suga sunbae..."

…

…

 **TBC or Fin?**

* * *

Hy saya penulis baru di ffn.

Semoga kalian bisa enjoy dengan ff abalku.

Maaf bila ada kesamaan alur/tema. Saya ga ada niat plagiat/.\

Last, Maybe some Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**"How About Me Sunbae?"**

 **.**

 **.**

Warn!Yaoi!BxB!PwP!Nc!

.

.

Jimin Ultimate uke!

YoonMin & VMin

(Slight KookMin, HopeMin)

…

…

Disinilah Baekhyun. Terjebak bersama Namja keblu yang masih betah bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Namja manis itu berkacak pinggang. Sudah setengah jam tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Tuan mudanya ini akan bangun.

"Tuan bangun ini sudah siang. Tuan akan terlambat kalau seperti ini." Pemuda bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu menghela napas.

"Tuan Muda.." Baekhyun memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi Namja bersurai gelap itu. Semua orang tau seberapa sensitif Tuan mudanya bila melakukan skinship dengan orang lain.

"Tuan Jimin bangun. Hari ini Tuan harus ke sekolah." ujarnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi berisi itu. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia sudah berkeringat dingin, takut Jimin-tuan mudanya- akan marah padanya.

Sepertinya usaha yang ia lakukan berhasil, Jimin membuka kedua matanya.

"Ughh... aku tidak mau ke sekolah " Jimin kembali menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Baekhyun panik.

"E-eh tapi Tuan Park akan marah bila Tuan tidak sekolah, ayolah Tuan bangun" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namja manis itu tak ingin Jimin kena omelan ayahnya.

"Ku bilang aku tidak mau !" Namja itu menggeram rendah.

"T-tapi-"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau! Keluar kau dari kamar ku sekarang!" Jimin menyibak selimutnya lalu menatap Baekhyun tajam. Namja manis itu bergidik saat Jimin menatapnya, meskipun fisiknya sangat berbeda dengan Tuan Park tapi cara mereka melihat seseorang sama. Tajam, dalam, dan mengintimidasi. Tipikal seorang Park.

"Baiklah Tuan.." dengan berat hati Baekhyun pergi dari kamar bernuansa hitam abu itu.

 _Cklek_

"Haah.. aku haru-aaaaa!" Namja Byun itu terjungkal kebelakang saat melihat Namja tinggi yang semua sebagai pemilik Hyun Company berdiri tepat didepannya.

"T-tuan Park" Ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, ia ingin membantu buttlernya itu untuk bangun. Bukannya menyambut Baekhyun hanya diam menatap tangan Tuannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bangun?" Suara berat penuh wibawa itu menyadarkan Namja bersurai coklat itu dari lamunannya.

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya. 'Ya tuhan, tuan Park pasti akan menganggapku bodoh'

"Maafkan aku Tuan.." ia pun meraih tangan itu. Berdiri lalu membungkuk sebentar, sebelum menjelaskan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah itu.. Tuan Jimin.." Namja tinggi itu menunggu setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

"Jimin?" Ulangnya. Anak tunggalnya itu selalu bermasalah di mata nya. Tak bisakah sehari saja remaja tanggung itu tidak membuat kepalanya nyeri.

"Masalah apa lagi yang ia buat?" Baekhyun meneguk salivanya susah payah. Lagi-lagi tatapan Park itu.

"T-tuan Jimin dia..dia tidak mau ke sekolah"

"Lagi?"ia itu langsung berbalik, hendak masuk ke kamar anaknya. Tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Mungkin Tuan muda sedang tidak enak badan, makanya dia tidak ingin ke seko-"

"Omong kosong.. anak itu memang harus di beri pelajaran sekali-kali"

Setelahnya Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengar teriakan Jimin yang membuatnya ngilu.

"Tuan Jimin..

…

…

"Pagi Jimin!" Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya malas, saat pemuda bersurai coklat itu merangkul bahunya seenaknya saja.

"Aku lebih tua dari mu Jeon" yang lebih muda hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Sunbaenya ini.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Jungkook, atau aku akan hmmph-" Jungkook membungkam Jimin. Menyatukan bibir tipis nya dengan milik Jimin yang tebal dan manis itu. Melumat dan menjilati setiap inchinya.

"Eumph.." Jimin terbawa permainan Namja Jeon itu, ia menekan tengkuk Jungkook untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Bahkan ini masih di koridor sekolah, seakan tak peduli mereka pun terus melakukannya. Jungkook melesakkan lidahnya pada mulut Jimin, mengeksplor isinya. Gigi, gusi dan ia mulai mengajak lidah yang lebih tua agar ikut bermain bersamanya.

"Eunghh"

 _Tak!_

"Yaak!" Jungkook melepaskan pangutannya. Menatap sewot kearah Namja bersurai jingga yang memukul kepalanya barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan alien sial!" Namja itu Taehyung, ia langsung menarik tubuh Jimin, memeluknya posesif.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan pada Jimin eoh? Kelinci brengsek" Taehyung balik mengejek Jungkook. Namja Jeon itu berdecak kesal.

"Jimin itu milikku asal kau tau!" Taehyung mengeratkan pelukkannya pada bahu yang lebih pendek.

"Apa-apaan itu, tidak aku tidak akan membiarkan. Kemarikan Jiminku! Singkirkan tangan mu dari bahunya Taehyung! " Jungkook menarik tangan kanan Jimin.

"Kau-"

"Hentikan! Kalian berdua!" Namja Park itu menghempaskan tangan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Kalian pikir aku barang hah?! Awas awas aku mau pergi ke kelas" keduanya hanya bisa melongo saat Jimin meninggalkan mereka.

"Ini semua kau penyebabnya kelinci sial" Taehyung menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Ko aku, kau lah. Kalau saja kau tidak menggangu ku tadi pasti Jimin tidak akan marah seperti itu" Taehyung berdecak malas.

"Menggangu? Cih, lalu membiarkanmu mengambil Jimin?dalam mimpimu pun aku tak akan rela! "

"Kau!"

Perdebatan mereka terus berlanjut tidak ada habisnya.

…

Jungkook paling muda di antara mereka bertiga salah satu murid terkenal di sekolah, selain karena ketampanan dan suaranya yang luar biasa indah, ia juga terkenal karena kemampuan berkelahinya. Ia adalah tangan kanan Taehyung, mungkin kalau masalah Jimin mereka akan selamanya bertengkar tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan sekolah lain dalam tawuran. Maka mereka duo yang tak terkalahkan.

Jungkook menyukai Jimin sama seperti perasaan Taehyung pada Namja mungil itu. Jungkook menyukai Jimin semenjak pertama ia masuk ruang BP.

Saat itu ia dituduh memakai narkoba di dalam kelas. Semua orang sudah mengecap jelek namanya sebelum ada bukti nyata.

Tapi Jimin datang kepadanya, tersenyum manis sampai matanya terpejam membentuk eyesmile yang sangat indah.

"Aku yakin kau tidak melakukannya.." ucap Jimin, seraya mengusak helau rambut lebatnya. Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya bila masih ada yang mempercayainya.

Setelah bukti terkuak Jungkook rasanya ingin menghajar Bambam sampai mati. Namja yang sudah Jungkook anggap sahabat itu ternyata musuhnya selama ini. Ia memasukkan narkoba itu diam-diam ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku bilang apa. Kau memang bukan pelakunya kan Jungkook-ah. Kau anak baik aku tau itu"

Semenjak saat itu Jungkook bersumpah akan menjaga seorang Park Jimin apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

Taehyung ataupun Jungkook mencintai Jimin lebih dari diri mereka sendiri. Mereka bisa mencium, memeluk, ataupun bercinta dengan Namja mungil itu..

Mendapatkan segalanya dari seorang Jimin.

Tapi hati Jimin tak pernah bersama mereka...

…

…

Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja. Sekarang jam pelajaran Olahraga, seharusnya Jimin ikut ke lapangan outdoor berlatih kasti, tapi Namja itu sedang tidak mood jadi ia memilih pergi ke perpustakaan.

Tempat yang paling tenang menurutnya.

"Chim?" Yang namanya di panggil melongokan wajahnya ke samping. Dan menemukan seorang Namja tan dengan surai hitamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kelasmu ada jam olahraga? " Namja tinggi itu menarik bangku yang ada disamping Jimin, lalu duduk disana.

"Aku sedang tidak mood Hyung aku-"

"Kau sakit? Panas? Flu? Apa Chim? Kau membuat ku khawatir" Jimin terkekeh melihat kepanikan Sunbaenya. Ia menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari keningnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyung, kau berlebihan" Namja itu tersenyum pada yang lebih tua. Dari sudut matanya Jimin bisa melihat Namja bersurai hitam itu menghembuskan napas lega.

Sebegitu penting kah dirinya?

"Lalu, kenapa Hobie Hyung ada disini?" Tanyanya, Jimin memainkan tangan Tangan Namja itu diatas meja. Membuat pola abstrak diatas punggung tangan yang lebih tua.

"Aku dihukum Chim. Ahn saengnim itu benar-benar harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, pemikirannya terlalu kolot" Namja itu mencebik kan bibirnya.

"Hahaha.. kolot? Pak tua botak itu memang harus dikeluarkan kan dari sekolah Hyung. Haha.. aku ingat kemarin dia menghukum Tae hanya karena...blablabla" Hobie atau Jung Hoseok itu, ikut tersenyum melihat Jimin kembali cerewet. Walaupun ia yakin pasti Namja itu sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja.

Baginya Jimin selalu penuh misteri. Bahkan ia tak tau apa sekarang Namja manis itu tertawa dengan bebas atau terpaksa.

.

.

Hoseok menatap teduh kearah Namja mungil itu. Ia mengusap helai rambut gelap Jimin. Siapa sangka setelah mengoceh panjang lebar Jimin malah tertidur, dan tangannya yang dipilih sebagai pengganti bantal.

Haish, Hoseok sampai lupa dengan tujuannya kemari. Abaikan lah yang penting sekarang ia bisa melihat pangeran kesayangan tertidur dengan lucunya. Mata terpejam dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, rasanya ia ingin meraup bibir peach itu sekarang juga.

Ia juga menyukai Jimin. Sulit untuk tidak menyukai Namja mungil ini. Dia yang dulunya straight jadi tidak bisa menyukai yeoja lagi setelah bertemu dengan Jimin.

"Aku menyukaimu Chim.." ucapnya pelan seraya mencium kening Namja yang lebih muda.

Meskipun dia tidak pernah sefrontal Taehyung dan Jungkook, setidaknya ia masih bisa mencintai Jimin dalam diam. Mengawasinya dari jauh dan memberikan perhatian disaat butuh.

 _Grep!_

"Kau kenapa Jimin? Hei Jimin kenapa?" Tiba-tiba saja Namja itu terbangun dan memeluk lehernya erat.

"Hyung.." suara Jimin bergetar, membuat Hoseok panik.

"Ya kau kenapa Chim? Katakan" Namja tinggi itu balas memeluk tubuh Jimin erat, mengusap punggung sempit itu menyalurkan ketenangan.

"Bercintalah dengan ku Hyung...

…

…

 **Tbc**

 _Apa ini? Saya keracunan Jimin di Mv save me^O^_

 _Aigoo dia manis sekali yaa_

 _Oh ya setelah dipikir-pikir saya mau nambahin Hoseok sama Jungkook deh hehehe.._

 _Otp terfav itu urutannya YoonMin, HopeMin, Vmin, KookMin_

 _Wkwk... biarin Jimin semenya banyak.._

 _Saya ga nyangka ternyata banyak yang suka Jimin ultimate Uke ya^_^_

 _Sini readernim saya peluk satu-satu kita sehati^_^_

 _Jangan bosen2 baca ff Jimin uke ya_

 _Mari kita lestarikan Uke Jimin!_

 _#TeambottomJimin_

 _Dan terakhir mungkin kalian bisa review ff_ _chapter ini^^_

 _..Terimakasih.._


End file.
